


My Rose I'm Amazed By You

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom shows the woman he loves how she makes him feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rose I'm Amazed By You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Dressed Up With Nowhere To Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441705) by [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki). 



> This was inspired by OnlyOneKingLoki's story All Dressed Up With Nowhere To Go. I just couldn't stop picturing me as the reader in the story dancing with Tom to Amazed by Lonestar. I love this song, I will be altering some of the lyrics to it, so if you want to listen to it in it's original form here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L27KqRVZPwA  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy :) I am Tom's girlfriend in this.

Tom knew that I needed reassurance to know that there was someone who cared, after all one evening with "my family" could drive anybody crazy.

Almost always it was me. Now however I was free, I was home at last. I walked into our apartment to find candles everywhere.

 Looking around for Tom I felt arms wrap around me. "My Rose, I missed you" Tom whispered softly in my ear. "I missed you too, Tom Tom" I said softly. He smiled and turned me around with arms now around my waist. "I take it your weekend wasn't that great" he said studying my eyes.

"No, but I'm with you now so I don't have to think about that" I said hugging him tightly. "Dance with me" he said momentarily letting me go and putting a CD into our stereo. The music started as I took Tom's hand and we danced. He then started singing to me.

  _Every time our eyes meet_  
 _This feeling inside me_  
 _Is almost more than I can take_  
  
_My Rose, when you touch me_  
 _I can feel how much you love me_  
 _And it just blows me away_  
  
_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_  
 _I want to hear your thoughts, I want to see your dreams_  
  
_I don't know how you do what you do_  
 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _It just keeps getting better_  
  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
 _With you by my side_  
 _Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

  
_My Rose, I'm amazed by you_  
  
_The smell of your skin_  
 _The taste of your kiss_  
 _The way you whisper in the dark_  
  
_Your hair all around me_  
 _My Rose, you surround me_  
 _You touch every place in my heart_  
  
_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_  
 _I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_  
  
_I don't know how you do what you do_  
 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _It just keeps getting better_  
  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
 _With you by my side_  
 _Forever and ever_  
  
_Every little thing that you do_  
 _My Rose, I'm amazed by you_  
  
_Every little thing that you do_  
 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _It just keeps getting better_  
  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
 _With you by my side_  
 _Forever and ever_  
  
_Every little thing that you do_  
 _Oh, every little thing that you do_

_My Rose, I'm amazed by you_

I melted to Tom's singing as the song ended. "I'm amazed by you too" I said letting my fingers run through his hair. He leaned forward letting his lips graze mine.

"I love you Tom Tom" I whispered as our lips connected in a deep slow kiss. He then lifted me in his arms and carried me upstairs.

He then carefully laid me on our bed, his eyes still fixed on mine. "I love you my Rose" he said as he lay next to me wrapping his arms around me in a warm loving embrace. We kissed the whole night till we fell asleep smiling in each other's arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :) There will be a second version to this story with me and Loki


End file.
